The present invention concerns a cover suitable for covering the polar elements which are present on the lid of a battery, especially a starter battery. As it is known starter batteries have on the upper surface a lid presenting two polar pieces, one which is positive and one negative, a series of holes covered with lids which are suitable for the insertion of the electrolyte and are sometimes grouped in a longitudinal relief placed opposite the poles. Both after the first charge and during the batteries storage, it is important that the positive and the negative pole are protected against accidetal contacts with metallic elements which could discharge the battery current and damage the battery itself. Therefore starter batteries are provided with covers which are suitable for protecting the poles so that any possibility of a casual contact and of a discharge is avoided. A kind of known cover is box-shaped, hinged on the longitudinal relief of the lid and can be lifted through a rotation on the hinge which is placed in correspondence with the longitudinal relief. This cover is realized in plastic material and the hinge is realized through a lightening on the plastic material thickness so that it allows the rotation of the movable part on the part which is fixed at the longitudinal relief. Moreover in order to increase the cover safety, some manufactures are provided with a hook, which is protuberance-shaped compared to the cover, cooperating through a release with the edge of the battery lid.
The hinged opening and closing sometimes cause the breaking of this cover. Another trouble results from the application of the covers which are currently on the market on the surface of the longitudinal relief and from the consequent difference in height compared to the other heights of the lid. This makes the batteries piling-up difficult.